You'll Be In My Heart
by angelbear1512
Summary: It was going to be a long night with their baby girl...


**Hello my loves! So, I felt kind of bad after writing Small Bump, so I wrote this on a whim. I watched Tarzan the other day with my little sister, and the song "You'll Be in My Heart" by the incredible Phil Collins came on, and I just couldn't help myself. So this was born. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kendall sighed and rolled over, prepared to snuggle up to his husband, when he realized the other side of the bed was empty. Shocked, his eyes flew open, and he sat upright. He heard some small murmurings coming from the baby monitor on the end table next to the bed, so he quietly got up, and padded down the hallway to Baby Girl's room. When he got there, he heard a soft voice, already speaking to her. He peeked into the nursery, and saw James standing over the crib, cuddling their little girl.

This was only her second night home, after spending a few days in the hospital right after she was born. Kendall and James had had difficulty choosing a surrogate, and then their little girl had been born almost three weeks early, which meant she'd had to stay in the hospital for a few days, much to the two's distress. Finally, they'd been able to bring her home yesterday, much to the delight of the two males. The first night had, blissfully, uneventful, but tonight, it seemed like Baby Girl had other plans. Kendall watched as James started to whisper to her.

"Shh. It's okay, Baby. Daddy's here and he loves you very much. I want to apologize in advance though because I have no idea what I'm doing. I was an only child growing up, so I never had a little brother, or sister, to look after. So, I put your diaper on the wrong way, or if I don't make your bottle quick enough, or if I don't understand what you want when you cry, I'm sorry baby. Just know this, I love you so much, Baby Girl, and I would do anything for you."

Baby Girl cooed in James's arms, and Kendall felt a smile spill across his face at the sound of her little voice.

James continued to speak. "I promise I will always be there for you. I promise to kiss every scraped knee, and wipe your tears when you cry. I promise to be at every one of your school productions, and I promise to not kill the first boy you bring home. I promise to tape all your artwork to the fridge, and I promise to watch your favorite princess movie, over and over again, no matter how many times we've seen it."

Baby Girl cooed again, and Kendall wiped the happy tears spilling from his eyes.

"I'm so lucky." James murmured. "I have the perfect husband, and now, I have the most beautiful baby girl. I didn't think I'd ever have you though, I mean, it was so hard finding someone to be our surrogate for you, and then we had to wait almost nine long months for you, but it was worth it, because now, I have everything I could ever want. I don't think I've ever been happier, Baby Girl."

Kendall crept forward, and laid his head on James's shoulder, who didn't even flinch, as if he had already known Kendall was there. "I love you both so much."

James turned his face, and gently kissed Kendall, still clinging to Baby Girl. Baby Girl whimpered softly, and Kendall and James broke apart. James immediately started rocking her a bit, and she settled back down. Kendall started humming a random tune softly, smiling when he saw her eyes begin to droop. James started to sing one of his favorite songs softly, hoping it would lull her back to sleep.

"Come stop your crying it will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight."

Kendall smiled, recognizing the song. "I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry." Kendall joined in. "For one so small, you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm." Baby Girl let out a small yawn. "This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry." Baby Girl snuggled into the crook of James's arms.

"Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always." James laid their little girl back in her crib, and they both looked down at her sleeping form.

"Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain, I know we're different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all." Kendall glanced over at James, singing the verse directly to him, rather than the little girl, who was fast asleep in her crib. "And you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart, from this day on, now and forever more." James looked to Kendall, who was looking back at him, and James let a huge smile spill across his face. They both knew the struggle it had taken for them to be where they were in life, but they didn't regret it for a second.

"Don't listen to them, 'cause what do they know, we need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know." They both looked back into the crib, and at the little life they'd been given. "When destiny calls you, you must be strong, I may not be with you but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time. I know, we'll show them together."

Baby Girl smiled in her sleep, and Kendall and James continued to sing to her. "'Cause you'll be in my heart, believe me, you'll be in my heart, I'll be there from this day on, now and forever more." James wiped a happy tear out of the corner of his eye, hoping Kendall wouldn't notice. "Oh, you'll be in my heart, No matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always. Always, I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always. Always and always, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder. I'll be there always."

They silently crept out of the room, and walked down the hallway back to their room. They got back into bed, and James immediately folded Kendall into his arms.

"James?" Kendall murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Did you mean what you said to Baby Girl?"

"Of course I meant it. Both of you are the most important people in my life, and I wouldn't change this for anything in the world."

Kendall felt some tears well up in his eyes. "I love you, so much." He leaned over James and kissed him fiercely. James moaned loudly into the kiss, and pulled Kendall down onto him further. Just then, a whimper was heard from the baby monitor. The two froze, waiting with baited breath. When no other sound was heard, James rolled them over and they resumed their kissing. This time, it was Kendall who moaned into the kiss. Another whimper was heard on the baby monitor. The two froze again, but this time, a sharp cry was heard on the monitor. James started to get up again, but Kendall pushed him over.

"I got this." He whispered.

James nodded his head, and flopped down on the bed. Kendall padded down the hallway, and stepped into their little girl's room. She saw Kendall, and she whimpered some more. Kendall picked her up, and cradled her in his arms. "Shh. It's okay baby, Daddy's here."

She whimpered softly, as her eyes began to droop closed.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you. I promise. I love you so much. You're my little star, and one day, you're going to shine just as brightly as your daddies, and your Uncles. Just remember that we'll always be here for you. Nothing is ever going to change that. I want you to know that you can always come to me about anything, and nothing you ever do, or say, is going to make me love you any less. You're my little girl, and nothing can change that. " He whispered, as he walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. He began to rock gently, and the little girl's eyes closed, and she cuddled closer to Kendall.

He began to hum softly, and her mouth went slack, as she fell back asleep. When Kendall was sure she was down for the count, he tried not to jostle her as he got up, and laid her back down in her bed. "I love you, baby girl." He whispered gently, and he bent forward and kissed her forehead. He slowly closed her door, trying not to make too much noise so he didn't wake her back up. He then padded back down the hallway, and climbed back into bed. James was already fast asleep, so Kendall snuggled up to his broad chest, and sighed happily, as he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Sorry that it's kind of short. Oh well. Review Please?**


End file.
